


Tabú

by JudsSC



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudsSC/pseuds/JudsSC
Summary: Estaba consciente de que lo que había hecho estaba mal, que no solo se condenaba a si mismo, si no a las personas a su alrededor. Pero no le importaba si con eso salvaba a los que quería. Advertencia: Dark Fic. Au.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Advertencias: Au, Situaciones relacionadas a violencia física, psicológica, depresión, abuso físico, temas de conflicto moral, entre otras cosas. Dark Fic.

Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.  
Advertencias: Au, Situaciones relacionadas a violencia física, psicológica, depresión, abuso físico, temas de conflicto moral, entre otras cosas. Dark Fic.  
Capítulo 1.- Sentimientos Indescriptibles.  
Tenía 4 años cuando lo vivió.  
Nunca lo entendió del todo en ese entonces, solo veía a las personas caminar de un lado a otro, a su hermano con un semblante triste recibir saludos y palabras de desconocidos, que llevaban flores hacía un cuarto donde no lo dejaron entrar, y un sobre en la entrada.  
En un principio.  
Muchas personas se dirigieron a él, que no sabía cómo responder ante todos los “lo lamento” que le decían. La mayoría de esas palabras no se sentían sinceras, si no por compromiso.   
Solo eran palabras huecas.  
− Llegó la hora.  
Miró a su hermano con duda, que tomó su mano y lo llevó hacía la habitación a la que no le permitían entrar. El shock fue inmediato para él, que intentó avanzar hacía el cuerpo de sus padres.  
Itachi jaló su mano con fuerza, casi cayendo hacía atrás, dedicándole una mirada de reproche. Sasuke solo quería ir hacía su madre, tenía que decirle que su kimono estaba abrochado al revés.  
Esos dos días fueron igual, su hermano no lo dejaba acercarse a su madre, y él estaba más preocupado que nunca, al verla quedarse tan quieta en esa caja.  
Fueron palabras vacías en más de una ocasión, fue una sensación de vacío que solo continúo una vez que regresaron a casa sin sus padres, cuando vio a su hermano prácticamente derrumbarse sobre el sillón.  
− Mañana pasaré por ustedes – Dijo Madara desde la puerta – Llévense los más importante.  
Itachi asintió, mirando la puerta una vez que Madara salió.  
− ¿Vamos a ir de vacaciones con el tío Madara? ¿A dónde fueron papá y mamá?   
Itachi cerró los ojos con fuerza, negando con la cabeza.  
− Mamá y papá…  
− ¿Cuándo volverán?  
Vio a su hermano apretar su tabique con fuerza y apretar su puño libre, sin entender del todo su comportamiento. ¿Por qué habían tenido que verlos dormir tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso estaban enfermos?  
− Sasuke… nuestros padres… ya no volverán.  
− ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
Su mirada recayó en un hermano, que se levantó del sillón y se fue a la cocina. El niño no fue tras él al escuchar un ligero llanto, se quedó en el sillón a esperarlo, salió unos minutos después con los ojos rojos.  
− Ayúdame con esto – Dijo su hermano abriendo una caja – Debemos guardar aquí las cosas más importantes.  
Sasuke corrió hacía su hermano en cuando lo vio tomar una de las fotos de la repisa.  
− ¡Deja eso! ¡Papá se va a molestar!  
Itachi casi dejó caer la fotografía, mirando a Sasuke con sus ojos rojos.  
− ¡Ellos ya no volverán! ¡¿Qué no puedes entenderlo?!  
El niño se hizo hacía atrás de forma automática, casi tropezando con la caja, apretando sus manos en su pecho de forma automática.  
− L-Lo s-siento.  
Itachi suspiró, acercándose con lentitud hacía Sasuke.  
− Sabes – Le dijo arrodillándose para quedar a s altura – Nuestros padres ya no están, pero estoy seguro que si esta noche miras al cielo, veras como te cuidaran desde allá.  
Sasuke no le respondió, sin entender del todo lo que su hermano le decía.   
Esa tarde dedicó el resto del día a ayudarlo a guardar cosas en cajas y bolsas por razones que no comprendía, pero sin querer verlo llorar otra vez.  
Cuando cayó la noche salió de su cama sin hacer ruido para dirigirse al balcón, su hermano seguía acomodando las cosas en cajas, podía escucharlo. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, si era como Itachi había dicho, ¿Encontraría la mirada de su madre entre todas las estrellas?  
Lluvia, oscuridad.  
Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver ese escenario, todo el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y la lluvia caía con un eco sordo por toda la ciudad.  
− Mamá – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – No llores mamá, por favor.  
Una sensación pesada se instaló en su pecho, sintiendo como todo su pequeño mundo comenzaba a derrumbarse.  
−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−  
Tecleo en la computadora una vez más, mirando el resultado del análisis unos segundos después.  
Se alejó del escritorio, tomando su taza de café y abriendo el refrigerador para tomar otra muestra de la probeta.  
Con 24 años se había convertido en un forense muy reconocido, el alumno estrella de Orochimaru y que según su hermano, desperdiciaba todo su talento en el hospital en el que trabajaba.  
Dejó su café a un lado cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, tomando la llamada segundos después.  
− Sasuke.  
Escuchó silencio al otro lado de la línea, antes de escuchar un suspiró.  
− Oye, tengo un poco de información para ti.  
Frunció el ceño sin querer.  
− ¿Kabuto?  
− Si – Escuchó de nuevo un suspiro – Estaba haciendo un papeleo para Senju-San y de casualidad me topé con un expediente, y dado el historial, asumo que no han hablado contigo.  
Sasuke se sentó en la silla, tecleando de nuevo para el próximo análisis.  
− ¿Decirme que?  
Pudo sentir el titubeo de Kabuto.  
Ellos nunca habían sido especialmente cercanos, pero mantenían una relación estrecha el uno con el otro.  
− Tú hermano tiene leucemia.  
Sasuke dejó de teclear de inmediato, olvidando por completo el análisis que esperaba en su computadora.  
− ¿Qué?  
− Es fase terminal – Continuo Kabuto – Me temó que solo le quedan meses de vida.  
Sasuke no supo que contestar por varios segundos.  
− ¿Dónde estás?  
Kabuto no respondió por unos segundos.  
− Ahora ocupado, verificare una vez más y te veré en la cafetería a las 4.  
− Bien.  
−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−  
Sentía mucho miedo, tanto que sus piernas temblaban levemente.  
Sabía que lo había hecho enojar, que pronto descubriría lo que le dijo a su padre y que iría con ella, que posiblemente la lastimaría otra vez.  
− ¿Crees que aquí podrías esconderte?  
Hinata casi gritó, tratando de correr hacía el baño, pero siendo detenida bruscamente por el agarre en sus manos, lo que la hizo chocar con la puerta y caer hacía atrás con un ruido sordo.  
− No caeré por una mocosa como tú.  
Hinata trato de pelear cuando una mano se puso sobre su boca, obligándola a abrirla.   
Pataleo cuando sintió como unas pastillas entraban en su boca para luego sentir el agua por su garganta, luchó lo más que pudo pero fue inútil.  
−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−  
− ¿Qué pasó?  
Kabuto sonrió con ironía ante el tono que el moreno usó con él, pero sabía que esa reunión no era para ponerse al día en su vida social, la cual si eran honestos, ninguno de los dos la tenía.  
− Quiero dos cafés negros – Dijo Kabuto cuando se sentó, mirando al mesero – Lo que te dije – Le dijo a Sasuke.  
Sasuke presiono los dedos contra la mesa.  
− ¿Desde cuándo?  
− Fue diagnosticado hace 6 meses, pero debido a la agresividad, no fue candidato a un trasplante.  
Sasuke apretó los labios.  
− ¿Ah habido remisión?  
− Ninguna.  
Sasuke bufó, mirando la mesa fijamente.  
− ¿Cuándo le queda?  
− 3 meses si va bien – Dijo el hombre – Si no tiene suerte, me temo que no llegara ni a los dos meses.  
Ambos guardaron silencio cuando la mesera les entregó los cafés.  
− ¿Qué tratamiento lleva?  
− Quimioterapia.  
− Solamente.  
Kabuto asintió, mirando su café.  
− Algunas transfusiones sanguíneas, pero nada del otro mundo – Le dio un sorbo a su café – ¿Él nunca te lo dijo?  
Sasuke negó, tomando también a su café.  
− No somos particularmente unidos.  
El chico tomó otro sorbo, mirando su celular.  
− Debo irme – Dijo sacando el dinero de ambos cafés – Gracias por la información.  
Kabuto no dijo nada cuando lo vio marchar.  
−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−  
Espero con impaciencia mientras abría el coche.  
− ¿Qué quieres?  
El moreno entró al coche, guardando silencio por unos minutos.  
− ¿Aun tienes mi investigación?  
Escuchó un bufido al otro lado.  
− Si, pero ya sabes que es ilegal.  
− Lo sé – Dijo con molestia – Solo quiero corroborar algo.  
Se quedó tranquilo mientras esperaba la contestación.  
− Te la llevaré más tarde.  
− Gracias.  
Se quedó con las manos en el volante por varios minutos. Desde que era niño había querido deshacerse de esa sensación que había sentido cuando sus padres murieron, y en definitiva, no pensaba volver a vivirlo.  
Estaba por cruzar la línea más grande de toda la moral, pero no le importaba si con eso salvaba a su hermano.  
−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−  
Miró su libreta en el escritorio, lo que significaba que la chica no lo había esperado como era costumbre.  
Sabía que discutirían, ella había tratado de encontrar la manera para encontrar fondos para financiar la investigación de manera legal, pero él ya no tenía tiempo.  
Si estaba en lo cierto, las células se regenerarían, permitiendo al cuerpo alargar la vida, o en su defecto, recuperarla.  
Era solo teoría, pero debía intentarlo.  
Uchiha Itachi, iba a curar la muerte a como diera lugar.  
−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−  
Y fin, por ahora.  
El capítulo es corto, empleando un poco la introducción a la situación en la que se encontraran los personajes.  
Como mencione al principio, es un Dark Fic, que tratará sobre todo dilemas de moral y aspectos de la vida cotidiana que intentamos olvidar para hacerla más aceptables.  
También está un poco enfocada a los modelos de investigación, y lo difícil que estos representan.  
Sin más por el momento, espero les haya gustado, y me digan que les pareció.  
Juds fuera.


	2. Capítulo 2.- Paciente X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Advertencias: Au, Situaciones relacionadas a violencia física, psicológica, depresión, abuso físico, temas de conflicto moral, entre otras cosas. Dark Fic.  
> Advertencias del capítulo: Referencia a Necrofilia.

Capítulo 2.- Paciente X.  
Sentía su cuerpo entumecido y la boca seca. Aún con esa sensación, podía sentir como de esta salía un hilo de saliva escurrir por su boca. No tenía sentido. Las luces pasaban con rapidez por sus ojos, pero no podía distinguirlas, las voces se escuchaban de forma lejana.  
Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían de ellos, escurriendo por sus mejillas.  
“Papá, Hanabi.”  
Si hubiera hablado antes, si hubiera sido más valiente, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.  
− ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata mírame! – Abrió los ojos ante la voz, que apenas y podía distinguir – Soy la doctora Senju Tsunade, necesito que te quedes despierta, no te vayas a dormir.  
Trató de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no podía formular palabras, sentía su quijada destrozada.  
− Mantente despierta.  
Trató de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero cada vez le pesaban más, y le fue imposible.  
− ¡Se durmió!  
La rubia vio a Shizune, maldiciendo entre dientes.  
− Prepara la sonda, necesitamos hacerle un lavado estomacal.  
La morena asintió, tomando los tubos de los cajones y abriendo el empaque con rapidez, pasándoselos a la rubia.  
− Sostén la cabeza hacía atrás – Le pidió tomando el tubo – Mantén la nariz alineada con la garganta.  
La morena asintió de nuevo, sujetando la cabeza por el mentón y las mejillas con ambas manos.  
− Lo tengo.  
Tsunade sujeto el tubo entre sus manos, ingresándolo por la nariz de la morena, pasándolo por la garganta, hasta llegar al estómago.  
− Listo – Dijo acomodando el tubo al lado de la cama – La bolsa.  
La morena dejó lentamente la cabeza de Hinata sobre la camilla, pasándole una pequeña bolsa transparente a Tsunade. La rubia la coloco al extremo del tubo, amarrándola al lado de la cama.  
Esperaron incontables segundos, hasta que ver que el líquido comenzara a ingresar a la bolsa, lo que les dio un segundo de alivio.  
− Análisis de sangre y ultrasonido de hígado, quiero ver cuánto daño ocasiono el medicamento.  
Shizune asintió, comenzó a conectar los aparatos al pecho de la chica.  
− Su respiración comienza a hacerse irregular – Dijo llamando la atención de Tsunade.  
La rubia miró el pecho de la chica, manteniendo su palma presionada contra este para luego dirigir la mirada hacía el reloj.  
− Entúbala – Dijo mirando el semblante pálido de la chica – Que mantengan vigilado su ritmo cardiaco.  
Shizune iba a asentir cuando la maquina comenzó a pitar. Tomó la camilla, pasándola al área de shock.  
− ¡Adrenalina! – Escuchó el grito de Tsunade.  
Ella corrió hacía los cajones para sacar el material para entubar, pero dado el panorama, dudaba que la heredera Hyuga, sobreviviera ese día.  
−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−  
Tamborilero los dedos sobre el escritorio, bastante nervioso.  
Leucemia mielógena aguda.  
Ese era el diagnostico de su hermano. Se sintió idiota por nunca ver los síntomas.  
Negó con la cabeza, debía concentrarse, debía encontrar la forma de adaptar su investigación a eso, pero sabía que era prácticamente imposible encontrar una forma de hacerlo. Aún si podía revertir la muerte, las células anormales se seguirían produciendo en la medula ósea de su hermano, además de los problemas sociales también. Itachi era la cara pública de la corporación Uchiha junto a Madara, que muriera y luego reviviera no pasaría desapercibido.  
El sonido del celular llamó su atención, tomándolo con pereza. Necesitaba despejar su mente.  
“Mamá dice que vengas a cenar el sábado”  
Bufó al ver el remitente. Namizake Naruto, un idiota ex compañero del colegio que insistía en que fueran amigos, pero a él no le interesaba. Ignoro el mensaje, mirando de nuevo los apuntes de su libreta.  
Si podía curar las células de cada órgano, y luego ingresaba las mismas a la médula para que el sistema nervioso pudiera volver a funcionar, tal vez con un nuevo enfoque, ese mismo procedimiento podía remitir las células anormales que surgieran en la medula de Itachi.  
Gruño.  
No tenía la menor idea de por dónde empezar, y no tenía tiempo para reformularlo, además, primero tendría que comprobar que su teoría funcionara, revivir las células de un cuerpo hasta traerlo de nuevo a la vida.  
¿Y después de eso?  
No tenía el conocimiento necesario en las células cancerígenas para reformular el procedimiento. Él no lo tenía. Tomo de nuevo su teléfono, pero se detuvo antes de enviar el mensaje, primero tenía que comprobar su teoría, estar seguro de lo que haría.  
De nuevo tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesa. Ahora venía la pregunta del millón, ¿Y el cuerpo? Había muchos sin identificar dentro del hospital, tal vez podría idear una forma para moverlo a… ¿A dónde?  
Se lamentó dejar tantos cabos sueltos, nunca pensó en eso, siempre se había quedado en la teoría.  
Tomó el celular por tercera vez, buscando el número antes de mandar el mensaje.  
“¿Aun tienes el laboratorio de Kabuto en funcionamiento?”  
Espero por incontables minutos, esperando que la chica no estuviera ocupada y le respondiera de inmediato.  
“En funcionamiento, pero tengo mucho que no hago investigación, el permiso está por caducar”  
Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar el tétrico lugar al que solía ir antes de que lo contratara el hospital. Tenían un refrigerador para muestras, y uno más grande que le serviría para poner un cuerpo, evitando que se descompusiera.  
Se distrajo ante el sonido del buscador, guardando la libreta en su cajón bajo llave.  
Senju Tsunade lo solicitaba, y lo mejor era no hacerla esperar.  
−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−  
Miró su celular una vez más, pero no recibió contestación de Sasuke.  
“Idiota” pensó con molestia.  
Ni siquiera un “gracias”, no, él no tenía tiempo para esos formalismos.  
Suspiró mirando sus notas, no sabía quién era más patética de ella y Karin.   
Karin no dejaba de perseguir a Sasuke en busca de una oportunidad, pero lo veía como una fase, después de un tiempo la pelirroja maduraría y posiblemente comenzaría a salir con Suigetsu. Ella era la única idiota que se había quedado a pesar de los años.  
Eran amigos desde niños, sabía perfectamente que Sasuke nunca la vería como una mujer con quien tener un compromiso. Ella era el affair, la chica disponible cuando el moreno tenía ganas de sexo… o cuando ella las tenía.  
Suspiró dejando el celular de lado.  
Lo había visto dejar chica tras chica, y a pesar tener lo más cercano a una relación con dos de ellas, sus encuentros nunca se detenían.  
“Eres la otra”  
No pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de su prima, que se encontraba en igual o peor situación con un pelirrojo que la tenía vuelta loca. Tal vez eran cosas de familia. Miró su celular una vez más. Sabía que eso terminaría en algún momento, cuando Sasuke o ella realmente se enamoraran, más posiblemente él que ella. Tal vez terminaría viviendo de anciana con un montón de gatos.  
− Te busca Sabaku No Gaara – Escuchó una voz por el comunicador.  
“Hablando del diablo” Pensó con desgano.  
Se levantó con desgano de la silla, dejando el teléfono en el escritorio, era una estupidez pretender que Sasuke le respondiera a esas alturas. Tomó su portafolio y un folder de la computadora, para luego salir de la oficina.  
− Llévanos un café – Pidió con poco animo a su asistente – No tardes mucho, a Sabaku-San le molesta cuando nos interrumpen.  
La chica asintió, caminando hacia el lado opuesto.  
−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−  
Miró el expediente, mirando con duda a Tsunade.  
− Dice suicidio – Dijo con extrañeza.  
La rubia asintió, mirando el expediente.  
− Lo sé – Dijo con calma – Pero algo no me cuadra, su quijada casi estaba rota, sus dientes estaban astillados.  
Sasuke miró a la rubia.  
− ¿Crees que alguien la obligo?  
− No puedo afirmarlo, pero la conocí, era una chica dulce y amable, feliz en cierto modo, no del tipo suicida.  
El moreno releyó el expediente.  
Hyuga Hinata.  
Ingresada a las 3:15 de la tarde. Se declaró muerta a las 4:00 de la tarde después de varias resucitaciones.  
− Comprobaré.  
Tsunade asintió, indicándole que saliera.  
−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−  
− Que linda te vez – Dijo viendo el cuerpo en la mesa.  
Aunque su piel estaba pálida, podía ver su figura curvilínea por debajo de la sabana, su pecho sobresalía por encima de todo. Tomo su cuello con suavidad con una de sus manos. La piel estaba fría.  
No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que el cuerpo comenzara a ponerse rígido, así que tomo uno de sus pechos por encima de la sabana.  
− Creo que necesitare mi cámara – Dijo con una sonrisa.  
− ¿Para qué la necesitarías Sora?   
Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Sasuke tras él.  
− Para recuerdo – Mintió soltando el cuerpo con rapidez – Ya sabe, mostrar mi trabajo como embalsamador.  
Sasuke lo miró fijamente, sabiendo que era mentira.   
− Yo me encargaré – Dijo Sasuke moviendo la mesa – Ella va a autopsia.  
Vio al chico fruncir el ceño antes de caminar a la puerta.  
− Es una verdadera lástima, me hubiese gustado documentarlo.  
Sasuke lo miró salir con el ceño fruncido. El hombre le molestaba de sobremanera, era un idiota necrófilo, pero dada sus influencias, era difícil despedirlo sin las pruebas suficientes. Por eso lo mantenía en constante vigilancia.  
Miró el cuerpo de la chica, aun bajo la sabana, podía ver las curvas, Sora se comportaba igual con todas las mujeres hermosas.  
Sus mejillas llamaron su atención, caminando hacía el cuerpo y observarlas más detenidamente.  
− Lagrimas – Dijo en voz baja.  
Negó con la cabeza, moviendo la mesa para empezar con su trabajo.  
−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−  
Miró el documento en sus manos de nuevo, su visión a veces se ponía borrosa, por lo que le era difícil leer algunos documentos.  
− ¿Estás seguro de esto?  
Su mirada se dirigió hacía Obito para luego asentir con la cabeza.  
− Es mi hermano.  
El hombre negó con la cabeza.  
− No me refiero a eso, sabes que él no dejara su trabajo para ingresar a la empresa.  
Itachi apretó los labios, sabía que Obito tenía razón.  
− Pero no lo puedo dejar a la deriva, son las acciones de nuestros padres.  
El hombre asintió.  
− ¿No deberías especificar que no las puede vender a alguien que no sea de la familia?  
Itachi asintió con calma.  
− No es dejarle muchas opciones, Madara no se las pagara al precio real.  
Obito no dijo nada, esperando que el moreno le pasara el documento firmado.  
− ¿Cuánto tiempo?  
Itachi miró su escritorio.  
− Dos meses a más tardar, tal vez menos ahora que interrumpí el tratamiento.  
Obito apretó la carpeta.  
− Siempre puedes pedirle a Sasuke-Kun un trasplante, tal vez…  
− No soy compatible – Lo interrumpió Itachi – Dado la agresividad…   
− Valla, lo siento.  
Itachi negó con la cabeza.  
− No importa.  
−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−  
Sasuke encendió la grabadora, caminando con calma a la mesa de examinación.  
− Dieciocho horas, se inicia incisiones para desangrar el cuerpo.  
Hizo dos cortes en la piel de la chica, para luego girarse por su lámpara.  
− Las mejillas y quijada muestran hematomas, dientes frontales astillados… ¿Qué quieres?  
Shizune apretó los labios ante el tono brusco del moreno.  
− El padre se ha negado a la autopsia, quiere que se creme el cuerpo enseguida.  
Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacía la morena.  
− Necesito que venga a identificar el cuerpo para poder pasarlo al crematorio.  
Shizune caminó hacía el moreno, entregándole una hoja.  
− Ya firmó – Dijo desviando la mirada – No puedo decir nada al respecto, los Hyuga son una de las familias más poderosas de Japón.  
Sasuke asintió, revisando la hoja mientras Shizune salía de la habitación.  
“− Era una chica dulce y amable.”  
− Hyuga Hinata, te daré una segunda oportunidad – Dijo viendo el cuerpo.  
−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−  
Y fin, por ahora.  
Aquí va el segundo capítulo, también un poco como introducción, ya después se desarrollara toda la idea a profundidad.  
Necrofilia: Conducta sexual de la persona que tiene relaciones sexuales con cadáveres humanos; se considera una perversión o una desviación sexual.  
Leucemia mielógena aguda: Tipo de cáncer hematológico y de la médula ósea con exceso de glóbulos blancos inmaduros. La leucemia mieloide aguda avanza rápidamente y las células mieloides interfieren en la producción normal de glóbulos rojos, glóbulos blancos y plaquetas. Los síntomas incluyen fatiga, infecciones recurrentes y aparición de hematomas con facilidad. El tratamiento incluye quimioterapia, otras terapias con fármacos y trasplantes de células madre.  
La chica a la que Sasuke le manda el mensaje es un Oc, no encontré un personaje que encajara con el tipo de personalidad que se necesita para el personaje.  
Las situaciones se van a desarrollar más a partir del próximo capítulo, ya con situaciones más complicadas y explicando todo lo de los primeros capítulos.  
Si tienen dudas sobre algo, pueden preguntarme y con gusto les responderé.  
Sin más por el momento, espero les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció.  
Juds Fuera.


	3. Capítulo 3.- El inicio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Advertencias: Au, Situaciones relacionadas a violencia física, psicológica, depresión, abuso físico, temas de conflicto moral, entre otras cosas. Dark Fic.  
> Advertencias del capítulo: Referencia a Necrofilia.

**Capítulo 3.- El inicio.**

Movió la mesa con calma, dirigiéndola hacía los pasillos del crematorio, una de las cosas que menos le gustaban y que Tsunade lo obligaba a hacer solo para demostrar que era la jefa, aunque en ese preciso momento, agradecía que así fuera.

Había dejado el cuerpo de la chica Hyuga en el congelador, evitando que empezara a descomponerse, pero debía darse prisa con eso para poder sacar el cuerpo.

Metió el cuerpo de la desconocida al horno y lo acciono, pensando en la forma de sacar el otro cuerpo.

Sora terminaba sus “exámenes” alrededor de las 12, solo tenía que esperar a que se fuera, su auto daba a una zona donde no había cámara de seguridad.

Trazo la ruta para llegar al laboratorio, tenía una llave de repuesto en su coche, nunca la había sacado, y en esos momentos agradecía no haberlo hecho. Solo tenía que esperar a que Sora se fuera, llevar el cuerpo al coche y luego llevarlo al laboratorio, tenía que mantenerlo conservado para que le pudiera ser útil al momento de empezar con los experimentos.

Hyuga Hinata.

A pesar de ser de la familia Hyuga nunca había escuchada sobre ella, lo cual era muy extraño, ya que se suponía que era la mayor, la heredera de ese gran imperio, además de que alguien “dulce y amable”, no encajaba con el perfil de esa familia. La familia Hyuga era muy tradicional, incluso sus funerales lo eran, para él no tenía sentido que hubiesen decidido cremar el cuerpo de la heredera, era demasiado extraño, en dado caso lo cremarían después del velorio.

Su mente recordó sin querer el rostro de la chica, dientes frontales astillados, los hematomas de las mejillas indicaban una mano presionando, su mandíbula estuvo a punto de fracturarse por la presión que hicieron en ella. Alguien la había ayudado a suicidarse, eso era seguro. Miró el horno y se preguntó si algún día se enteraría quien querría acabar con la vida de la chica, y por qué el padre se negó a la autopsia.

− Tal vez fue él – Dijo en voz baja.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que quería que se cremara el cuerpo de inmediato, porque quería cubrir la evidencia que lo ligara a la muerte de la chica.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la alarma del horno, moviendo la palanca para que las cenizas cayeran en la urna. Por un breve segundo se preguntó si debía continuar, pero ya había cruzado el punto de no retorno.

Tomo la urna entre sus manos, y cerrándola, la marco con el nombre de Hyuga Hinata.

Ese era el fin para la vida que la chica alguna vez conoció.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

_− ¡Oye Sasuke-Kun!_

_El niño giró a verla con molestia._

_− ¿Qué quieres? – Le espeto._

_La niña de cabello castaño claro le sonrió dulcemente._

_− ¿Ya decidiste cual será la meta de tu vida?_

_El niño le dio la espalda, enfocando la vista en el columpio._

_− Que te importa._

_La niña lo empujó poniendo un puchero._

_− ¡No seas grosero! – Dijo jalándolo del brazo – Dime, dime._

_El moreno suspiro soltándose._

_− Si tanto quieres saber, voy a curar la muerte._

_La niña abrió la boca sorprendida y luego lo volvió a empujar._

_− ¡Estoy hablando en serio! – Se quejó la niña._

_Sasuke la vio con molestia._

_− Yo también, la muerte es una enfermedad, y yo voy a curarla._

Despertó de golpe, respirando entrecortadamente, ¿Por qué soñaba eso de pronto? ¿Y por qué se asustaba de eso?

Giró la cabeza, mirando el reloj del buró, indicándole las 3 de la mañana, gimió escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.

− ¿Por qué todo se tiene que complicar tanto?

El moreno la había mantenido despierta hasta después de las 12 para que le informara cada avance que llevaba en su investigación sobre la regeneración de las células, la cual se había detenido por falta de presupuesto. Suspiró pensando en el pelirrojo, había sabido como acorralarla.

Pero eso no era lo importante, ¿Por qué de la nada un médico forense se interesaba por la regeneración de las células?

_“El hermano de Sasuke tiene leucemia”_

Recordó las palabras de Kabuto, ella apenas y recordaba al hermano de Sasuke, nunca convivieron a pesar de que siempre estaba en su casa. Después de la pelea cuando Sasuke no quiso enfocarse en la administración, la comunicación entre los hermanos se había vuelto casi nula, pero Sasuke no era de los que dejaría morir a su hermano sin dar una batalla antes.

Pero no tenía los recursos necesarias para una investigación, además de que no tenía tiempo, no contaba ni con dos meses según Kabuto, no había manera de lograr una medicina que combatiera las células anormales, y aun cuando lo logrará en un mes, no podrían dársela, tenía que pasar por varios estudios y casos antes de poder ser considerada siquiera un método experimental para la enfermedad.

_“−La muerte es una enfermedad, y yo voy a curarla.”_

− ¿Qué estás tramando? – Dijo dando la vuelta en la cama – Siempre terminas metiéndonos a todos en problemas.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró la muestra una vez más, la formula debía contrarrestar la muerte de las células, debía revertir el efecto que la muerte causaba en ellas, pero no estaba funcionando, justo después de revertir el proceso comenzaba a consumir las células hasta desintegrarlas.

Miró la formula una vez más, no encontraba el falló, no sabía por qué no funcionaba como se debería.

− Maldición – Espetó estampando su puño contra el archivero.

No tenía tiempo, no podía perder el poco tiempo que tenía con eso, la formula debía funcionar a la perfección para que pudiera hacer todo lo demás, de nada le serviría si no tenía lo principal.

Itachi tenía poco tiempo, si no lograba hacer ese proceso en esos días, no le daría el tiempo de convencer a la otra de modificar el proceso para leucemia.

− ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijo? – Susurró apretando la mesa con ambas manos.

Si su hermano se lo hubiera dicho desde un principio, si Kabuto se hubiera enterado antes, nada de eso estaría pasando, él tendría tiempo suficiente para buscar una solución, tendría el tiempo para investigar más a fondo.

− ¡Demonios! – Dijo lanzando su puño contra la mesa – ¡Maldición Itachi! ¡¿Por qué eres tan idiota?!

Recargó la cabeza en la mesa, no podía volver a pasar por lo mismo, no quería ver a gente ir diciéndole cuanto lo lamentaba aunque no fuese cierto, no quería que alguien más se fuera de su lado, no podía perder a su hermano, no quería volver a ver como lloraba el cielo.

Pateo la silla saliendo con un portazo, necesitaba más tejido para probar con otra combinación. No podía darse por vencido, tenía que salvar a Itachi como diera lugar.

Se detuvo esperando que la puerta le diera el acceso, sin sobresaltarse cuando escuchó a alguien adentro corriendo de un lado a otro. Supuso que era Sora divirtiéndose con los cadáveres.

− No sabía que alguno de estos iba a autopsia – Dijo el hombre cuando lo vio entrar.

Sasuke pudo ver su respiración entrecortada y que sus pantalones estaban mal abrochados.

− No van – Dijo abriendo el refrigerador y sacando un cuerpo, era de una mujer de 20 años, esa le serviría – Vengo por tejido.

Sora apretó los dientes viendo como el moreno sacaba su instrumental y tomaba varias muestras de tejido de la espalda y brazos del cadáver.

− Siempre es una molestia cuando hacer eso – Se quejó – No sabes lo que me haces trabajar.

El moreno lo ignoro, poniendo la muestra en los frascos.

− No sé en qué te afecte – Dijo ignorándolo – No sé ve que tome la muestra a menos que voltees el cuerpo boca abajo, aunque si no te gusta ver esto cuando te diviertes con los cuerpos no es mi problema.

Sora dejó marchar a Sasuke con los dientes apretados. Ya llegaría el momento de hacer que despidieran a ese engreído.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Hanabi vio la urna con las cenizas, sin saber si podría acercarse o su padre se enojaría por ello.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, ni siquiera la había dejado ver el cuerpo de su hermana aunque fuera una última vez.

− Hermana – Susurró viendo la urna.

Hinata siempre fue alguien calmada y dulce, era inteligente y se esforzaba por cumplir con las expectativas que el clan tenía con ella. Sus calificaciones eran excelentes y era una alumna reconocida. No tenía problemas con sus compañeros, ella nunca se metía en problemas.

_“¿Por qué lo hiciste?”_

Apretó los puños con fuerza para evitar llorar. Su hermana no era del tipo suicida, ni siquiera era depresiva, ella no sería capaz de dejarla sola, siempre la estaba cuidando, la procuraba, ella la quería mucho, se lo había dicho infinidad de veces. Ella no sería capaz de dejarla sola, era imposible solo de pensarlo.

− Hanabi-Sama.

Soltó sus puños y dirigió su mirada hacía su primo, que se veía en las mismas circunstancias que ella. Sabía que Neji protegía mucho a su hermana, y que su muerte le había afectado igual o más que a ella misma.

− ¿Qué pasa?

Neji hizo una inclinación.

− Su padre la llama, la ceremonia está por comenzar.

La castaña asintió levantándose con elegancia. Vio a los compañeros de su hermana hablar entre ellos, posiblemente lo mismo que ella pensaba, esos dos chicos eran los más cercanos a su hermana y sabían que ella sería incapaz de hacer algo.

Tendría que hablar con ellos luego de la ceremonia, iba a llegar al fondo de todo eso.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Cerró las carpetas, guardándolas en orden dentro de los gabinetes con llave, antes de salir de la oficina, esa mañana se le había hecho muy pasada con lo poco que había dormido. Todo por culpa de Sasuke.

− Mirai-Chan, ¿Qué quieres comer?

La chica la volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

− Quisiera…

− Será otro día – La interrumpió una voz que salía del elevador.

Uchiha Sasuke, reconocido forense a nivel nacional, amigo íntimo de su jefa, Hime Yosei, y que siempre hacía lo que se le daba la gana.

− ¿Eh? – Escuchó a la castaña.

Sasuke la ignoro, tomándola del brazo y comenzando a arrastrarla hacía la oficina.

− ¡Oye! ¡Me voy a caer!

− Pídenos unas hamburguesas – Le dijo el moreno ignorando a la castaña – Y pide lo que quieras para ti.

Alcanzó a escuchar un “Yo no quiero hamburguesa” antes de suspirar y tomar el teléfono. A ella le gustaba salir a comer con su jefa, no solo porque era comida gratis, sino porque aprendía mucho. La castaña rara vez la dejaba quedarse hasta tarde con ella, y su entrada al laboratorio aún estaba restringida, así que esos eran sus únicos momentos para compartir conocimientos por decirlo de alguna manera.

Uchiha Sasuke le caía mal desde que lo había conocido.

……

− Que quieres – Le espetó la chica – Tengo hambre.

Sasuke se sentó, sacando una carpeta del folder y poniéndola en la mesa.

− La niña pidió la comida, así que mira eso.

La castaña negó con la cabeza tomando los papeles.

− Deberías intentar llevarte mejor con… ¿Es esto lo que creo?

Sasuke asintió, buscando unas fotografías en su maletín.

− Llevo años tratando de completarla, pero el resultado es el mismo – Dijo pasándole las fotos – El tejido se destruye y no sé por qué.

La castaña miró las hojas atentamente y luego las fotografías.

− ¿Estás usando estreptococo?

Sasuke la miró con duda y asintió con la cabeza.

− ¿Qué tiene que ver?

La vio amarrarse el cabello y ponerse sus gafas antes de tomar un lápiz y comenzar a garabatear sobre las hojas que le había dado.

− Estás intentando reanimar tejido que ya está muerto – Dijo pasándole una hoja con un dibujo – Estos por la falta de oxígeno, crean sus propias bacterias al empezar a descomponerse.

− Eso lo sé – Dijo aun viendo el dibujo.

− Esto hace que el estreptococo varíe – Dijo mostrándole otro dibujo – No hace la función que pretendes porque al asimilar las otras bacterias se trasforma en su modo de fascitis necrosante.

Sasuke asintió, observando atentamente.

− Eso provoca que la bacteria se coma el tejido cuando este se reanimó – Completó Sasuke.

− Si – Dijo dibujando un círculo – Por eso no funciona.

El moreno asintió, eso era lo que pasaba por alto.

− ¿Entonces que sugieres? – Le preguntó.

La chica miró la formula una vez más.

− Dame una hora – Dijo tomando su bata – Tengo que corroborarlo en el laboratorio.

Sasuke asintió, viéndola salir de la oficina aun mirando las hojas mientras caminaba.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Caminó con paso seguro hasta donde se encontraba la familia Hyuga, al ser una de las empresas con mayor prestigio del país, debían ir a dar el pésame por el fallecimiento de su hija.

Dejó que Madara dejara el sobre y se acercó a la hija menor, que hablaba con un chico castaño y uno de gafas.

− Buenas tardes – Dijo con una inclinación.

La castaña giró a verlo, lo que lo dejó paralizado por unos momentos. Detrás de esa dura mirada, digna de un Hyuga, podía ver el temor y el dolor de una niña por perder a su hermana mayor, una que sufría por todo lo que había pasado.

− Lamento mucho su pérdida – Dijo con una inclinación.

La chica asintió con una leve inclinación.

− Gracias – Dijo sin verlo – Padre se encuentra por aquí.

Itachi la siguió casi de forma automática.

¿Qué pasaría con su hermano cuando se enterara de su muerte?

Desde que había decidido estudiar medicina casi habían cortado la comunicación, él molesto de que no siguiera en la empresa, y Sasuke molesto de que le dijera que hacer. Pero para ser sincero su relación venía mal desde que sus padres murieron.

Él intentó cuidarlo, intentó hacerse cargo de él a la vez que terminaba sus estudios y comenzaba a trabajar en la empresa familiar junto con su tío Madara, pero su hermano aun era un niño pequeño, uno que no dejaba de preguntar por sus padres, que quería que hiciera con él lo que sus padres hacían, un niño que no comprendía que él no tenía el tiempo para eso, que estaba ocupado.

Un niño que se fue alejando de él cada vez más.

Para cuando su hermano entró en preparatoria apenas y se hablaban, aunque vivían en la misma casa. Siempre lo veía salir con un rostro serio y regresar de la misma manera, ni siquiera le dijo que no pensaba estudiar Administración, se enteró cuando presentó los exámenes.

Esa fue la fractura final de la relación que ya venía deteriorándose a lo largo de los años, el colmo para quien estaba “manteniendo” a su hermano, enterarse por medio de chismes la carrera que su hermano había escogido.

Esa misma noche Sasuke se había ido de la casa, no le había dejado una nota ni le había dicho nada. Estuvo horas buscándolo, hasta que uno de sus amigos le dijo que el moreno estaba en la casa de sus padres. Esa casa que abandonaron de niños cuando se fueron con Madara.

Sasuke nunca le había pedido dinero, ni lo había invitado a la graduación, a pesar de graduarse antes y de ser el primero de la clase. No le había dicho de su residencia ni de su especialidad, de sus premios o publicaciones, él había hecho su vida completamente aparte.

Después de eso rara vez hablaban, y siempre tendían a mantener una distancia sin saber por qué, esa relación fraternal de cuando eran niños, simplemente había dejado de existir de un segundo a otro.

Se preguntaba si su hermano estaría bien cuando el muriera, si se enojaría por no haberle dicho que estaba enfermo, o solo sentiría una tristeza escondida como la hija menor de la familia Hyuga.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Le entregó las hojas mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla, quitándose la bata y poniéndola sobre la mesa.

− Funciona – Dijo señalando la formula encerrada en un círculo – Deberías comenzar con la patente.

Sasuke asintió sin ganas, observado todas las notas hechas y cómo funcionaba cada una de ellas.

− Quisiera hacer otras pruebas primero.

La chica lo miró con sus ojos café claro por unos segundos.

− Kabuto me lo dijo – Dijo mirando a la mesa – Pero debes saber que no hay el tiempo suficiente.

Sasuke apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

− Senju puede crear un grupo de estudio médico a partir de esto.

− No puede hasta que este patentado – Lo interrumpió la chica – Y eso tardará las pruebas.

Sasuke la miró con sus ojos negros por unos segundos, antes de desviar la mirada.

− Tsk.

La castaña quiso tomar su mano, pero el temor a ser rechazada se lo impidió.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

El laboratorio se llenó de probetas y químicos en poco tiempo, él tenía cuidado con su equipo médico, así como con los que estaban dentro del laboratorio.

Movió el cuerpo a la mesa y lo dejó en el centro del lugar. Le quito la sabana y lo conectó primero al suero para limpiar los restos de sangre de las venas y arterias, si se quedaba alguna podría interferir o causar otra fascitis como con los otros tejidos.

Nunca creyó agradecer el que lo hubieran obligado a estudiar la diálisis, ya que eso le facilitaba las cosas al momento de limpiar el cuerpo.

Dejó la maquina trabajando mientras empezaba a preparar la formula. Debía tener el equilibrio perfecto entre químicos y sangre para que comenzara a trabajar de nuevo el cuerpo, aunque la diálisis y los aparatos lo ayudarían a mantener el cuerpo vivo artificialmente, necesitaba que el químico fuera absorbido por las células para comenzar con su regeneración.

Lo que más le preocupaba era el tejido cerebral, ese posiblemente se vería dañado a pesar de la formula, pero esperaba que la chica tuviera al menos función motora, eso bastaría para saber que la formula funcionaría y que podría modificarse para la leucemia de su hermano.

La máquina comenzó a sonar, y vio que la sangre había salido por completo, así que fue hasta el cuerpo y apagó todo.

Suspiró mirando sus manos una última vez. Estaba por cometer el mayor Tabú en la historia, si algo salía mal o lo descubrían, sería considerado un Víctor Frankenstein moderno.

− Es un riesgo – Dijo en voz baja.

Conecto el cuerpo a los electrodos y cambio la solución en la máquina de diálisis, una vez que el cuerpo se llenara, activaría la función cardiaca para que la sangre y la formula comenzaran a circular por todo el cuerpo.

Aunque no lo creía necesario de momento, el medicamento mantendría en coma a la chica por varios días, mismos en los que la sangre circulaba por su cuerpo. Cuando llegara el momento de despertarla, sería el momento de la verdad.

Cerró los ojos pensando en el alma, eso de lo que Yosei insistía tanto de niña siempre que se oponía ante su idea de curar la muerte. Orochimaru también era un creyente de eso, por eso junto a Kabuto lo había obligado a estudiar nigromancía, y aun cuando no fuera un fiel creyente de eso, mezclo la sangre real de la chica con lo demás, junto con uno de los “hechizos” que Kabuto solía realizar. Solo como una precaución.

Dio un último suspiro, el cuerpo y el alma estaban listo, solo le quedaba esperar, y con la poca convicción que le quedaba, bajó la palanca.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Se detuvo en la acera, no queriendo invadir el estacionamiento de su hermano.

Hacía meses que no lo visitaba, y hacía años que no se paraba en esa casa. Los recuerdos de sus padres aun dolían, y el solo hecho de haber vuelto ahí, ya lo tenía casi sofocado, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que arreglar las cosas con su hermano antes de partir.

Tocó con fuerza la puerta, esperando por lo que considero, mucho tiempo, antes de que le abriera.

− ¿Itachi?

Sasuke lucía el cabello desarreglado e iba solo en pantalones de pijama.

− Hola – Dijo Itachi con calma – ¿Puedo pasar?

Sasuke se puso tensó, mirando hacia atrás y entrecerró la puerta.

− Ve al cuarto – Escuchó a Sasuke.

Se escucharon unos pasos rápidos y luego el menor de los Uchiha abrió la puerta, dejándolo entrar. La casa lucía arreglada, su hermano se había encargado de regresarla a como era antes de que se la dejaran cuando eran niños.

− ¿Qué necesitas?

Itachi suspiró, mirando a su hermano, que no le había ofrecido que se sentara, seguramente incomodo de tenerlo ahí.

− Quería hablar contigo – Dijo viendo el sillón.

Al ver que estaba desarreglado, y que lo que parecía ser un sostén estaba en una de las esquinas, optó por ir al comedor. Sasuke lo siguió rascándose la nuca con incomodidad.

− Estoy ocupado – Dijo viendo hacia las escaleras – Te veré mañana.

Itachi suspiró, sabiendo que su hermano no se acercaría ni de broma a las empresas Uchiha.

− Es importante – Dijo sentándose en el comedor.

Sasuke se sentó con mala cara.

− Tenemos que hablar de tus acciones – Dijo poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa.

Sasuke se tomó su frente molesto. ¿Su hermano se estaba muriendo y solo iba a su casa para hablarle de la empresa?

− Regalas – Dijo sin darle importancia – Te dije que no me interesan.

Itachi apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

− Nuestros padres…

− Están muertos – Le cortó Sasuke – Murieron Itachi, y yo no haré nada por una empresa que no hizo nada por ellos.

El moreno vio a su hermano con molestia.

− El tío Madara…

La risa sarcástica de Sasuke lo interrumpió, descolocándolo por completo, ¿Dónde estaba el niño tierno que fue alguna vez?

− ¿Crees que Madara lo hizo por cariño? – Se burló – Solo quería una marioneta, sus obras hablan tan mal de él que si no fueras tú la cara pública de la empresa se hubieran ido a quiebra hace años – Dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie – Y si eso es todo, será mejor que te vallas.

Itachi se levantó con molestia, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

− Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que haces – Dijo abriéndola.

Sasuke bufó.

− Yo espero que no te arrepientas de tus secretos.

Itachi salió azotando la puerta.

Sasuke pateo el sillón con fuerza, por un momento pensó que su hermano iba a hablar con él, que tendría la confianza de decirle que le estaba pasando, que querría estar con él en esos momentos, pero solo se enfocaba en el bien de las empresas y de Madara, como si ese hombre fuera a llorar su muerte.

Él estaba arriesgándose el cuello buscando una forma de salvar a su hermano, estaba rompiendo todos sus códigos éticos con el fin de encontrar una solución, y parecía que simplemente no valía la pena.

− ¿Está todo bien?

La voz dulce de la chica castaña que lo veía desde las escaleras lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Esa amiga que desde niños siempre estuvo con él, y con quien siempre terminaba pagando todas sus frustraciones de una u otra manera.

− Ve al cuarto – Dijo subiendo por las escaleras.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Leyó el contrato una vez más, pensando que tal vez se había equivocado, pero el rostro del hombre le dijo que no.

− Hay una parte del contrato – Dijo Madara con calma – ¿Quiere que su hija se case con mi sobrino Itachi?

El hombre negó con calma.

− Mi hija, Sakura, quiere casarse con su sobrino Sasuke.

Madara apretó los labios. Si bien necesitaban el contrato con la constructora Haruno para poder seguir a la par que la empresa Hyuga, sabía que su sobrino era un terco de lo peor, y que posiblemente lo insultara antes de escuchar lo que quería decirle.

− Mi sobrino no forma parte de esta empresa – Explicó con calma.

El hombre le sonrió con calma.

− Lo sé, pero forma parte de la prestigiosa familia Uchiha – Dijo aun sonriendo – No podría negarse a esa petición.

Madara volvió a apretar los labios.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¡Sakura-Chan! – Dijo el rubio alzando la mano – ¡Aquí!

La pelirosa sonrió y avanzó con calma hacía Naruto.

− Pensé que también vendrían Ino y los demás.

Naruto desvió la mirada.

− Ellos están en un sepelio – Dijo sin ver a la pelirosa – Hinata se suicidó hace unos días.

Sakura se cubrió su boca fingiendo impresión. Sabía esa noticia, había recorrido el mundo entero, pero no esperaba que sus amigos fueran al sepelio de la chica Hyuga, ellos ni siquiera la consideraban una amiga, era muy rara y diferente a ellos.

− No lo sabía – Dijo viendo a Naruto – Qué pena, era tan joven.

Naruto asintió, tomando la maleta de la chica.

− Vamos.

La pelirosa lo siguió con calma. Estaba ansiosa por ver la cara de Naruto e Ino cuando les dijera que había regresado para casarse con Uchiha Sasuke.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró sus notas, las de los aparatos, el cuerpo en la mesa, el cual había recuperado su color rosado y al parecer su movilidad. Pero no podía dejarse engañar, sabía que el cuerpo se ponía duro y luego se ponía blando una vez más.

El ritmo cardiaco se marcaba normal, era tiempo de comprobar si el químico había logrado su propósito.

Sintió el corazón en la garganta al desconectar la maquina artificial, casi desplomándose sobre sus rodillas al ver que el corazón seguía su función normal.

Cuando las piernas dejaron de temblarle, caminó hacía la chica con la jeringa en mano, tenía que sacarla del coma.

Había dos posibilidades, que el tejido cerebral no sé hubiese reconstruido lo suficiente y cayera en muerte cerebral, o que, aun con deficiencias, se hubiese regenerado lo suficiente como para sobrellevar las funciones básicas del cuerpo.

− Ayúdame dios, ayúdame Hyuga – Dijo en voz baja.

Inyecto la solución en el catéter, esperando lo mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y fin, por ahora.  
> Bueno unos puntos a aclarar.  
> Estreptococo: Cada una de las bacterias de forma redondeada (cocos) que se presentan asociadas en forma de pareja o cadena. Dependiendo de su función en laboratorio puede ser bueno o malo.  
> Fascitis necrosante: Bacteria derivada del Estreptococo. La fascitis necrotizante ocurre cuando una bacteria ingresa al cuerpo mediante una lesión en la piel. Las personas con un sistema inmunológico débil tienen más riesgo de desarrollar esta enfermedad. La afección se propaga rápidamente. A menudo se requiere la eliminación quirúrgica del tejido muerto o infectado de la herida. También se le suele conocer como la Bacteria come carne.  
> Diálisis: La diálisis es un proceso mediante el cual se extraen las toxinas y el exceso de agua de la sangre, normalmente como terapia renal sustitutiva tras la pérdida de la función renal en personas con fallo renal. En este caso, Sasuke lo conecto a la función cardiaca para limpiar el cuerpo de la sangre.  
> Nigromancia: Tiene varios significados, en este caso, el de atraer/atrapar las almas de los espíritus. El caso clásico de nigromancia es el de la bruja de Endor, descrita en la Biblia (1 Samuel 28), donde ésta invocó al espíritu de Samuel en presencia de Saúl. Ya en el Deuteronomio se previene contra la práctica canaanita de practicar la adivinación mediante el recurso a los muertos.   
> A los que preguntaron, este caso es hipotético, pero si se podría hacer realidad, un caso similar son quienes se congelan para que encuentren una cura para su enfermedad en el futuro.  
> Sobre los cuerpos, tanto en los hospitales como en los Semefo, siempre se sigue un procedimiento para la entrega del cuerpo, y es que un familiar los identifique, en el caso del fic Hiashi no lo hace. Aunque hay cuerpos sin identificar en fosa común, se lleva un seguimiento de cuantos hay constantemente para evitar estos casos.  
> Hay casos de necrofilia registrados públicamente a nivel internacional, también se han dado caso en animales.  
> Sobre quien mató a Hinata, se quedará en misterio por el momento, ya se verá más adelante.  
> Sobre el Oc, en un principio pensé en poner a Sakura, pero como se vio en el capítulo, tiene una relación abierta con Sasuke y acepta lo que él le da, pero en el momento en el que descubra que él se enamoró lo dejará marchar, algo que siento que el personaje de Sakura no haría, además de que ella tiene otro rol en el fic.  
> Sobre un Western, la verdad no me animó por el momento, tal vez más adelante.  
> Y creo que es todo, si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme.  
> Espero les guste el capítulo.  
> Sin más por el momento, que pasen buena noche.  
> Juds fuera.


End file.
